Visitor
by HolyCamel
Summary: I know dumb title, anyway... the kurosaki clinic gets a late night visit from 10th companies captain and lieutenant! Toshiro's hurt his gigai and Karin's there to help! R&R plz!


Alright people, this story takes place after episode 132 but before the battle. Lol feel free to correct my spelling and grammar, I did spell check like 3trillion times but I always end up missing something! Please review!

Knock, knock, knock. There were 3 loud bangs on the door of the Kurosaki home.. Yuzu opened the door to see a rather angry looking Toshiro and a motherly Matsumoto. Yuzu was confused, but she smiled and said politely "May I help you?" She saw Rangiku smile as she said "My _friend_ here" adding emphasis on the friend "-Has hurt himself" she continued pointing towards Toshiro's bloodied knee.

Yuzu gasped as she led Toshiro and Rangiku into their living room. "I'll be right back, I'm getting the first aid kit" Yuzu said as she hurried out of the room. Toshiro sighed in annoyance, "You know you didn't have to bring me here, you could have easily healed my gigai with kido" he said as he side glanced at his lieutenant. "Oh I know that captain!" Rangiku stated gleefully. "But I thought this would be more fun! After all you haven't seen Kari-" Rangiku was interrupted mid sentence by Ichigo.

"What the hell are you two doing here?!" She turned, looked into Ichigo's eyes and pouted. "What do you mean what am _I_ doing here? We're friends right?"

"Ugh" Ichigo started then said "well I guess you can be here Rangiku, but… WHAT THE HELL IS TOSHIRO DOING HERE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?"

"It's captain Hitsug-" he started but then starred in awe at the sight in front of him. Yuzu had rushed in the room with a first aid kit "Ichigo stop yelling, you're disturbing the patient!" she stated gesturing towards Toshiro. "Disturbing him?! How am I distur-" The angry teen started but was interrupted by a kick in the face from Karin.

"Quite your yelling!! Some people in this house are trying to sleep!!!!" She screamed at him. Rangiku and Toshiro starred at her, while Ichigo gave an angry sigh, and Yuzu looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Why can't we all just get along?" Yuzu sobbed, as she ran to her room. Ichigo turned to look at Toshiro. "So what are you guys doing here?" Ichigo asked calmly.

"Well… We were walking down the street and the street was pretty slippery in some places because of all the ice" Rangiku started. "But my captain here wasn't paying attention and he slipped"

"And let me guess, it just so happens that there was a broken bottle right where he fell?" Karin inquired sarcastically, observing Toshiro's knee.

"Wow your good!" Rangiku said. "But how did you know what happened?"

"Well it's obvious isn't it? This defiantly isn't ice in his leg" Everyone had been talking that no one noticed Karin grab the first aid kit from the table and kneel in front of Toshiro.

She started cleaning his wound with a disinfectant wipe. His sea-green eyes beamed at her. Everyone stopped and looked at Karin, who stopped clearing the dried blood and looked at everyone around her. "What?" She asked while everyone eyed her suspiciously.

"I didn't know you knew any first aid" Ichigo simply stated. Who shrugged slightly and continued his conversation with Matsumoto.

" 'kay Toshiro this is gonna hurt, like a lot" She said looking up at him. Rangiku gasped and turned towards her captain. "Captain! She just called you by your first name!"

"And your point is…?" He asked uninterested, trying not to draw attention to himself. Rangiku narrowed her eyes at him. "You don't even let me call you by anything but your title! The only person who you let call you anything but Captain Hitsugaya is Hinamori!"

"So? I don't get what the big deal is it's just a name. I let certain people call me certain things, end of discussion" He didn't like talking about why he let some people call him stuff other than his title. "Okay Kurosaki, what do you mean something's going to hurt?" He inquired, looking down at her.

"Well I thought I'd warn you before pulling a rather large piece of broken glass out of your knee, _Captain Hitsugaya_" She smirked at his obvious annoyance, while Ichigo and Rangiku snickered at him.

Karin slowly grabbed the tip of the glass that was in his leg as he glared needles at Rangiku and her brother. She glanced at him, making sure he wasn't paying attention to her and with a quick flick of her wrist the shard of glass was in her hand. What she expected was for Toshiro to wince slightly and then leave, but what he did surprised her. She didn't know if he was in severe pain or if she just caught him off guard but he definitely wasn't ready for it.

"Holy fuck!" he had screeched, startling all of them in the room. Karin looked up at him, "Are you alright? I didn't mean to- I mean well, I said it would hurt.. but you..startled me" she said almost inaudibly, well before she started laughing hysterically anyway. He starred at her as she rolled on the ground.

"You. You should have seen your face! Oh god, you looked like you were about to crap yourself!" She said wiping tears from her eyes. She then picked up another wipe and started cleaning his wound again. "He he, sorry but you really should have seen yourself, I really didn't mean to scare you"

"Jeez" he said halfheartedly "You could have at least told me when you were gonna yank that out of my leg"

Her black eyes gazed into his sea-green ones "I'm sorry" She said while giggling slightly. She then grabbed a band-aid and put it on his knee. "Well I'm gonna go take a shower" She said as she stood up and walked out of the room, still snickering lightly. Toshiro blushed lightly while looking after her.

And all he could seem to think was

_I am such an idiot._

Well there it is! I'm thinking of making this one-shot a two-shot. But I won't unless if I get some reviews!


End file.
